The use and structure of reclaiming and stabilizing machines is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,398 describes a reclaimer/stabilizer machine for preparing a new surface material from an existing road bed by the pulverization of the road bed. Such a machine includes a rotating cutter assembly confined within a cutter housing. The cutter housing includes a series of nozzle ports extending across the width of the housing which cooperate with pivotally mounted spray nozzles to permit spraying of liquid additives into the cutter housing to be mixed with the salvaged material being pulverized to provide the desired stabilized road bed. The nozzles spray liquid additives into the cutter housing to achieve a uniform consistency of the desired stabilized surface. As the cutter assembly engages the existing road bed being pulverized, the centrifugal force of the rotating cutters directs the cut and pulverized road bed material upwardly to pack the material against the inside surface of the cutter housing. Also, during this upward cutting action, the nozzle ports are engaged by spray nozzles which spray the liquid additive into the cutting chamber to predeterminely control the composition of the pulverized material. The control of the desired composition necessarily requires periods of time when the liquid additives are not being sprayed into the cutting chamber. During such times of non-spraying, the spray nozzles are pivotally moved away from the nozzle ports and the ports are closed. However, the build-up of the pulverized and sprayed material within the housing covers and bridges over the closed nozzle ports with a layer of pulverized material. When such build-up remains for a period of time over the nozzle ports, the nozzle ports become sealed and closed. When this bridging condition occurs, the build-up material hardens and prevents the spray nozzles from entering the nozzle ports to spray liquid addititive into the cutter housing, as required.
Accordingly, such reclaimer/stabilizer machines require careful maintenance and proper cleaning to maintain the nozzle ports free of build-up and to remove the build-up of the pulverized material within the cutting housing. When it becomes necessary to clean and remove this build-up in the housing and on the nozzle ports, the machine must be stopped and valuable operating time is lost for accomplishing the difficult task of cleaning and opening the ports to permit injection of the liquid additives.